Blog użytkownika:AREDHEL/Nowoczesność, czemu nie
Info jest to moje drugie opowiadanie no to teraz co musicie wiedzieć: '-jak wskazuje tytuł dzieje się we współczesności' '-wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 tylko rzecz jasna inne ubrania' '-mieszkają w niewielkim nadmorskim mieście o nazwie Berk' '-wszyscy chodzą do tej samej klasy czyli 2c liceum i mają po 16-17 lat' '-jest parę głównych postaci nie pochodzących z JWS' '-jest to magiczny świat (wiecie czarownice, elfy i te sprawy)' '-smoki niech będą niespodzianką' '-Stoick na prezydenta' '-Czkawka a obie nogi' '-reszty dowiecie się z opowiadania' informacje mogą być aktualizowane podczas pisania rozdział 1: Nowa szkoła i nowi znajomi perspektywa Astrid Cześć, jestem Astrid. Mam 17 lat i właśnie przeprowadziłam się do nowego miasta. Mamy 1 września i zaczynam nowe liceum. Będę chodzić do 2c. Jadę właśnie na rozpoczęcie roku. Podwozi mnie mama. Dojechałyśmy pod nową Szkołę. jestem ubrana w białą koszule z rękawem 3/4 i luźną czarną spódniczkę prawie do kolan, do tego czarne trampki. Jest ciepło więc nie było sensu zakładać czegoś innego. Pod szkołą witają się uczniowie. Przeszłam spokojnie przez duży plac przed szkołą i weszłam do wnętrza. Cały czas oglądali się za mną jacyś chłopcy. Nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Nagle podszedł do mnie jeden z nich. -No cześć ślicznotko, nowa w szkole?-powiedział zalotnie. puścił do mnie oczko. Myślałam że zwymiotuje. Był ode mnie niewiele wyższy i umięśniony, miał czarne włosy, garnitur i był trochę brzydki. -Odczep się-powiedziałam i odeszłam. Jest to jedna z niewielu szkół gdzie mniejszość uczniów jest zwykłymi ludźmi. Rozglądając się i przechodząc obok różnych osób słyszałam jak np mówili o zaklęciach i ich używali. W naszej szkole widziałam mnóstwo czarownic i ludzi. W głośnikach rozbrzmiał głos prawdopodobnie dyrektora mówiący aby pozajmować miejsca. Znalazłam rząd przeznaczony dla mojej klasy. Wszystkie miejsca poza jednym były zajęte. Było to przedostatnie miejsce w rzędzie i właśnie je zajęłam. Po lewej siedział chłopak z brązowymi włosami lekko sięgającymi ramion, miał na sobie dżinsy, koszulę i granatową marynarkę. Po prawej na ostatnim miejscu siedziała dziewczyna. Jej twarz w większości zakrywały bardzo długie czekoladowe włosy, na oko sięgały jej gdzieś do kolan. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę do połowy uda i białą marynarkę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Niestety nie udało mi się zobaczyć jej twarzy. Uroczystość w holu trwała jakąś godzinę. Po tym wszystkim udaliśmy się do klasy. Krzesła były wyniesione na hol więc po prostu staliśmy lub siedzieliśmy na przednich stołach. Ja akurat stałam. Byłam prawie że pod drzwiami. Dziewczyna która wtedy siedziała obok mnie stała pod oknem ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i lekko spuszczoną głową. Wszyscy siedzieli w niewielkich grupach i rozmawiali poza tą dziewczyną. Czekaliśmy na wychowawczynię. Po pięciu minutach przyszła nasza nauczycielka. Przedstawiła mnie klasie i podała nam ważne informacje, między innymi jaki mamy plan lekcji. Skończyła po około pół godziny. Pozwoliła nam zostać w klasie i pogadać a sama wyszła zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Wszyscy się mi przedstawili poza tajemniczą dziewczyną. Cały czas stała w tym samym miejscu z zamyśloną miną. Zaczęłam do niej podchodzić, a prawie wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie spojrzeli. Podeszłam do niej, a ona jakby mnie nie zauważyła dalej stała tak samo. -A ty jak się nazywasz?-zapytałam. Chyba to trochę dziwne bo spojrzała się na mnie zaskoczona. Wreszcie zobaczyłam jej twarz. Była ładną dziewczyną z bursztynowymi oczami. Nieco wyższą ode mnie. Po prawej stronie jej głowy dostrzegłam cieniutki warkoczyk, a w uszach kolczyki z serduszkami. Nie odzywała się nadal tylko stała zaskoczona. -Możesz do niej mówić Ew-powiedziała do mnie Ela, jedna z dziewczyn w tej klasie. Miała czarne włosy, lekko skośne oczy i ogólnie azjatycką urodę. -A dlaczego tak?-zapytałam -Jest odmieńcem i wszyscy ją tak nazywają, w całej szkole -Ale dlaczego ją tak nazywacie przecież na pewno ma imię prawda? -Uwierz mi lub nie ale ona jest jedyna w tej klasie która nie jest normalna. -Dlaczego?-wciąż nasuwały mi się pytania -Jestem chybrydą- odezwała się tajemnicza dziewczyna -A dlaczego Ew? -Tego musisz się już sama dowiedzieć -To powiesz mi wreszcie jak się nazywasz?-tym razem zwróciłam się do dziewczyny -Jestem Aredhel Tasartir- powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając -Dobra ludzie zmywamy się-powiedział jakiś chłopak którego imienia nie pamiętałam Sączysmark czyli ten oblech co mnie zaczepił na korytarzu wziął za torebkę leżącą na kaloryferze i zaczął uciekać. Wcześniej widziałam jak Aredhel ją tam odkładała więc to pewnie jej. Byliśmy w klasie na piętrze a po środku szkoły była pusta przestrzeń nad głównym holem. Wszyscy poza dwoma osobami pobiegli za nim. Na przodzie biegła Aredhel próbująca odzyskać torebkę. Za nią biegliśmy my. Wszyscy poza mną się śmiali, ci których mijaliśmy na korytarzu też. Sączysmark podbiegł do murku i wystawił za niego torebkę. Aredhel natychmiast zaczęła zdejmować marynarkę. Na plecach miała coś czego wcześniej nie zauwarzyłam. Wyglądało jak fragment sukienki ale tylko dopóki nie zdjęła marynarki. Next jutro :) Sączysmark zaczął wypuszczać torebkę z ręki. Aredhel rozłożyła jak się okazało skrzydła i podleciała tam wyrywając mu torebkę. Marynarkę zostawiła na Barierce. Ktoś ją wziął i chciał zrzucić tak jak wcześniej torebkę. Przełożyła torebkę przez ramię wyrwała tej osobie swoją marynarkę i wylądowała na dole. Na korytarzu wszyscy ucichli. Ciszę przerywał jedynie stukot obcasów należących do Aredhel. Wyszła ze szkoły a za nią większość uczniów. Na prawo od boiska było miasto i biblioteka. Na lewo był las. Aredhel poszła w stronę lasu a dochodząc do drogi zaczęła lecieć. Ktoś się odezwał. -Patrzcie ludzie ta dziwaczka mieszka w lesie.-i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Nie rozumiem co oni do niej mają. Następnego dnia Rano zaraz po obudzeniu szybko się ubrałam. Miałam na sobie niebieską koszulkę, dżinsy, trampki i luźny rozpinany szary sweter. Włosy związałam w kucyk na boku. Zaraz po ubraniu się wzięłam torbę na dół i zjadłam śniadanie. Moich rodziców już nie było w domu więc wyszłam pieszo do szkoły. Na pierwszej lekcji miałam geografię. Odłożyłam torbę pod klasę. Przy drzwiach siedziała Aredhel. Miała nogi lekko zgięte a na kolanach leżała książka. Wyglądało na to że ją czyta. Podeszłam do niej. -Co to za książka?-zapytałam. Lekko podniosła na mnie głowę. -To jest pierwsza lektura jaką mamy przeczytać a co-odpowiedziała na moje pytanie wkładając zakładkę do książki. Rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Podniosła szarą torbe do której włożyła książkę i wstała. Teraz zauważyłam jak jest ubrana. Miała biało-błękitną sukienkę, kremową ramoneskę, czarne leginsy i kozaki na obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Z torby wyjęła telefon i coś na nim pisała. Chwilę potem przyszła do nas reszta klasy. Aredhel zaczęła podchodzić do ściany nadal robiąc coś na telefonie. Sączysmark podłożył jej nogę czego ona nie zauważyła i się przewróciła. Większość osób dookoła zaczęła się śmiać. dzisiaj krótko i późno bo nie było mnie pół dnia w domu ''' Nagle zaczął się zbliżać nauczyciel od geografii. Wszyscy przestali się śmiać. Aredhel wstała wzięła torbę i weszła do klasy. Zanim zdążyliśmy podejść do ławek nauczycielka powiedziała -Dzisiaj robimy prace w parach więc proszę usiąść parami Zanim zdążyłam mrugnąć już prawie wszyscy usiedli. Jedyne wolne miejsce pozostało obok Aredhel. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli jak podchodziłam do ławki w której siedziała dziewczyna, jakby to było strasznie dziwne. Zaczęłam odsuwać krzesło i siadać. Robiłam to bezdźwięcznie jednak co mnie zdziwiło Aredhel jak na komendę się do mnie odwróciła. Była nieco zdziwiona. Nauczycielka zaczęła nam tłumaczyć co mamy zrobić rozdając nam kartki A3 z nadrukowanymi konturami Polski. Mieliśmy narysować na nich mniej więcej tak jak jest w rzeczywistości pare rzeczy typu rzeki miasta itp. Skończyłyśmy najszybciej z klasy do czego się prawie nie przyłożyłam, moja koleżanka zrobiła to błyskawicznie a ja tylko na końcu kolorowałam. Po skończonej lekcji udaliśmy się na matematykę. Odkładając torbę zauważyłam jak Aredhel wyciąga z plecaka jakiś szkicownik i swój futerkowy piórnik. Usiadła na ławce kładąc obok piórnik i plecak. Wyjęła ołówek i zaczęła coś szkicować. Co jakiś czas spoglądała w stronę okna. Ela pociągnęła mnie do reszty dziewczyn i zaczęły się o mnie wypytywać. Wiecie takie rzeczy jak czy mam chłopaka, jaki jest mój ulubiony zespół itp. Odpowiadałam na wszystkie. Kiedy wyczerpały im się przygotowane pytania zaczęły myśleć nad następnymi. Korzystając z ich nieuwagi bezdźwięcznie podeszłam do Aredhel. -Co rysujesz?-Zapytałam. Widać było że się trochę wystraszyła. Miała podkulone nogi na mój głos opuściła je i ukazała oszroniony ołówek oraz rysunek. O ołówek dopytam się później. Moją uwagę przykuł starannie wykonany rysunek. Była na nim sukienka z luźnymi krótkimi rękawami a od pasa było coś na wzór spódnicy do kolan ze starannie narysowanymi gałęziami. Góra była niebieska z granatowym pasem a dół jasnobłękitny. Wzięłam z jej rąk rysunek aby się bardziej przyjrzeć. Po chwili zaczęłam przewracać kolejne kartki. Każdy rysunek był równie piękny. -Piękne-Tylko tyle zdołałam z siebie wydusić. Totalnie mnie zatkało. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Oddałam zeszyt właścicielce i poszliśmy do klasy. Następne lekcje minęły mi dość szybko. Z racji że się dopiero przeprowadziłam jeszcze nie wszystko jest tu. Na przykład dopiero dzisiaj przyjedzie reszta moich mebli bo jak dotąd miałam tylko łóżko i komodę. Po lekcjach udałam się do domu przez duży park przy szkole. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego jednak poza drzewami i innymi roślinami w tym parku wręcz roiło się od elfów czy czarownic ćwiczących swoje umiejętności. Moją uwagę przykuła postać siedząca pod drzewem na pagórku gdzie nie było nikogo. Była to Aredhel. Podeszłam do niej. Według mnie zrobiłam to bezdźwięcznie jednak ona jak tylko zrobiłam kilka kroków zerwała się jak oparzona. -O to tylko ty Astrid-Powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła. Zauważyłam że ma znowu zaszroniony ołówek. -Jakim cudem mnie usłyszałaś skoro ja nawet się nie słyszę i co się stało z twoim ołówkiem?-Zapytałam bo nie mogłam już wytrzymać i muszę poznać odpowiedź. -Pamiętasz jak Ela mówiła że jestem chybrydą -Tak i co w związku z tym -Otóż jestem chybrydą wróżki co już zresztą wiesz, Ale nie jestem chybrydą człowieka i wróżki a elfa i wróżki-ostatnie słowa powiedziała zgarniając włosy za ucho i ukazując szpiczaste uszy -To dlatego przezywają cię Ew-odpowiedziała mi skinieniem głowy na tak i zasłoniła spowrotem ucho-A o co chodzi z tym ołówkiem -Moja mama była śniegową wróżką i odziedziczyłam moc po niej i stąd oszroniony ołówek. -Znaczy się możesz na przykład ośnieżyć to drzewo za sobą? -Tak ale pokażę ci kiedy indziej -Dobra trzymam cię za słowo. A dlaczego była?-zapytałam ale po chwili pożałowałam pytania bo się zasmuciła. -Moja mama nie żyje od sześciu lat-powiedziała przygnębiona -Wybacz nie powinnam pytać -Nie ma sprawy-chwilę stałyśmy w ciszy gdy było słychać dzieci które przyszły się bawić na wzgórzu. Po chwili jeden chłopiec o bląd włosach do ramion i niebieskich oczach do nas podbiegł i przytulił się do Aredhel mówiąc -Obiecałaś mnie dzisiaj odebrać ze szkoły a ciebie nie było czemu?-zapytał i odkleił się od niej -Wybacz mały zapomniałam o tym kompletnie-powiedziała do chłopca -Mogłabyś mi proszę wytłumaczyć kto to jest-poprosiłam Aredhel -To mój młodszy brat Emmon- wytłumaczyła i z powrotem usiadła pod drzewem a chłopiec położył torbę obok torby siostry i dołączył do bawiących się dzieci. Usiadłam obok Aredhel mówiąc -Opowiesz mi coś o sobie?-zapytałam i tak zaczęła się między nami rozmowa która trwała jakieś dwie godziny. Potem musiałam niestety iść do domu. Czuję że się zaprzyjaźnimy. '''I znowu next późno no ale cóż szkoła to szkoła tylko czemu tyle tego jest :( rozdział 2: Przepraszam że tyle czasu nic nie było ale z racji że niedługo koniec roku szkolnego muszę to i owo popoprawiać więc po prostu nie miałam czasu tego napisać wcześniej W PONIEDZIAŁEK perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się o siódmej. Mam jeszcze dużo czasu żeby się przygotować bo dzisiaj idziemy na 8;55 przez odwołaną historię. Leniwie wstałam i udałam się do łazienki. Szybko wzięłam prysznic i umyłam włosy. Potem z ręcznikiem na głowie i w szlafroku udałam się do swojego pokoju. Ubrałam się w żółto-błękitną koszulę w kratkę bez rękawów, czarne rurki i szary kardigan. Boso z ręcznikiem na głowie zeszłam na dół. Zrobiłam sobie na śniadanie płatki z mlekiem. Po zjedzeniu udałam się na górę wysuszyć włosy. Związałam je potem w koka na lewym boku. Spojżałam na zegarek, była prawie ósma. Udałam się do pokoju, spakowałam książki i sprawdziłam przy tym czy zrobiłam całe zadanie domowe. Założyłam moje czarne trampki i około 8;20 opuściłam dom. W szkole byłam po dziesięciu minutach. Dopiero za piętnaście minut skończy się pierwsza lekcja więc wolałam jeszcze nie wchodzić do szkoły, zresztą większość mojej klasy stała przed wejściem i rozmawiali. Podeszłam do nich. Zauważyłam trzy nowe osoby. pewnie dopiero wrócili z wakacji i dlatego widzę ich dopiero teraz. podeszła do grupki dziewczyn. -siemka-powiedziałam gdy już byłam obok -No cześć-powiedziała Ela. przedstawiły mi te trzy osoby. Była to blondynka o włosachdo pasa, Szpadka, jej bliźniak o blond dredach do pasa imieniem Mieczyk i pulchny blondyn, Śledzik. -Tak w ogóle wiecie że podobno jest nowy nauczyciel muzyki i my będziemy mieć z nim pierwsi w szkole lekcje-Powiedziała podekscytowana Ela-Jeszcze nikt go nie widział. -Ciekawe czy będzie przystojny-powiedziała Szpadka -Nie wiem dowiemy się za chwilę-powiedziała Ela w tym samym momencie co zadzwonił dzwonek więc udaliśmy się do szkoły. Staliśmy już wszyscy pod klasą i czekaliśmy na nowego nauczyciela. Po chwili zza rogu wyłoniła się pani dyrektor w towarzystwie prawdopodobnie naszego nauczyciela. Był nieco wyższy od dyrektorki i wyglądał na jakieś 25 lat, miał kasztanowe lekko kręcone włosy na oko do ramion spięte teraz w kitkę z tyłu głowy odsłaniając elfie uszy i intensywne błękitne oczy widoczne od razu z tej odległości. Był ubrany w dżinsy, białą koszule i granatową marynarkę. Spoglądał z lekkim zdziwieniem na Aredhel stojącą pod ścianą. Tak w ogóle to dopiero ją zauwarzyłam była ubrana dokładnie tak jak wczoraj i wyglądała tak jak wczoraj tylko że miała smutną minę i spuszczoną głowę. Po chwili podeszli do nas wcześniej wspomieni dorośli i pani dyrektor zaczęła mówić -Poznajcie proszę nowego nauczyciela muzyki Williama Stark oraz waszego zastępczego wychowawcę-powiedziała i bardzo nas tym zdziwiła.. Potem odeszła i weszliśmy do klasy. Nauczyciel jeszcze raz się przedstawił a potem zaczął sprawdzać obecność. Po tym wszystkim zaczął normalną lekcję. Opowiadał o czymś a połowa klasy nie słuchała. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach od początku lekcji do naszej klasy weszła pani dyrektor i w tym samym momencie zapadła cisza w klasie którą przerwała dopiero ona -Panie profesorze czy mogę na chwilę prosić Aredhel?-zadała pytanie wyczekiwała odpowiedzi -Jasne-odpowiedział krótko nauczyciel a Aredhel opóściła klasę z paną dyrektor. Wróciła po jakiś dziesięciu minutach. Następne dwadzieścia spędziliśmy na grze w kalambury bo nasz drogi nauczyciel widząc że nie słuchamy dał nam czas wolny pod warunkiem że będziemy w coś grać całą klasą. Bardzo przepraszam że nic nie wstawiałam od dawna ale kończy się rok szkolny więc były wystawiane oceny no i miałam z nimi niemały problem, poza tym ostatnio miałam problemy z internetem i komputerem tak na zmianę no i wena się tymczasowo zmyła, ale teraz wracam do pisania bardziej regularnie np raz na tydzień :) . Przez resztę lekcji nic się zbytnio nie działo. No poza polskim na którym mieliśmy wychowawczą, ponieważ pani ogłosiła, że w piątek będzie wycieczka do parku rozrywki tylko dla naszej klasy. O ile się nie mylę jadą wszyscy. Dodatkowo dzięki znajomościom naszej wychowawczyni przed parkiem rozrywki nasza dwudziestoosobowa klasa ma zaproszenie na trening motocyklistów na pobliskim torze wyścigowym. Dowiedzieliśmy się jeszcze, że w poniedziałek do naszej klasy dołączy jeszcze troje uczniów. Piątek Obudziłam się rano szczęśliwa jak nigdy z powodu dzisiejszej wycieczki. Wstałam, umyłam się i ubrałam w białą cienką koszule, czarne rurki i dżinsową kamizelkę. Włosy związałam w warkocza takiego jak zawsze. Błyskawicznie zjadłam śniadanie i się spakowałam. Wsunęłam moje ulubione brązowe botki, wzięłam mały plecak z tym co potrzebne i poszłam do szkoły. Na miejscu zbiórki byłam pięć minut przed czasem ale i tak już cała moja klasa stała i czekała. Po przyjrzeniu się okazało się że brakuje Aredhel. Mam nadzieję że się zjawi, przez ten tydzień ją polubiłam tak samo jak resztę klasy. Dziwi mnie tylko dlaczego oni jak i cała szkoła jej nie lubią. Rozmawiałam z nią wczoraj ale na ten temat nie chciała rozmawiać. Za to dowiedziałam się że normalnie nie wygląda tak jak pokazuje się w szkole i obiecała mi że dzisiaj przyjdzie ubrana w coś co nosi poza szkołą. Punktualnie o godzinie zbiórki zjawili się obaj wychowawcy naszej klasy. Na pytanie czy wszyscy są powiedziałam że nie ma Aredhel. Nauczycielka tylko westchnęła i udaliśmy się do busa. Po piętnastu minutach dotarliśmy pod tor wyścigowy i park rozrywki znajdujący się zaraz obok. Przy wejściu przywitał nas właściciel. Był to wysoki brązowooki Elf z rozpuszczonymi prostymi blond włosami mniej więcej do łopatek. Był ubrany w czarną marynarkę, czerwoną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wyglądał na około 25 lat, był wyjątkowo podobny do profesora Wiliama i przypominał mi jeszcze kogoś jednak nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć kogo. Różnił ich jedynie trochę wygląd twarzy, oczy i włosy. Przedstawił się jako pan Gildor. Zaprowadził nas na trybuny. Było widać jak piątka motocyklistów szykuje się na linii startu. Byli to czterej mężczyźni i sądząc po figurze jedna szczupła kobieta. Gdy byli gotowi Pan Gildor dał znak małemu chłopcu z flagą aby rozpoczął wyścig. Wszyscy ruszyli równocześnie. Po pięciu okrążeniach wygrała kobieta. Po zakończeniu tego małego wyścigu zeszliśmy z trybun na tor dziewczyny niemal zaczęły się ślinić kiedy motocykliści zdjęli kaski. Muszę przyznać byli wyjątkowo przystojni. Wśród nich było dwoje elfów. Jeden miał białe krótkie włosy a drugi platynowe włosy obcięte do ramion podobnie jak nasz nauczyciel. Od razu po podejściu Czkawka przywitał się z obydwojgiem i pogratulował dobrego wyścigu. Podczas gdy inne dziewczyny obskoczyły chłopców chłopacy z naszej klasy zbliżali się do dziewczyny. Jej motocykl był granatowy z jasnoróżowymi elementami. Miała na sobie przylegający do ciała granatowy kostium motocyklowy z jasnoróżowymi elementami i dopasowanym kolorystycznie kaskiem. Po zdjęciu kasku pojawił się czekoladowy warkocz do kolan. Zagadka: Kim jest dziewczyna? Ciąg dalszy wstawię w piątek trochę późno się zrobiło ale wciąż jest piątek więc wrzucam next Stała cały czas odwrócona do nas tyłem i robiła coś przy motocyklu, a chłopcy i tak prawie się ślinili. Podczas gdy oni powoli podchodzili przyglądając się jej uważnie dwaj elfi motocykliści podeszli do niej szybkim krokiem, a za nimi Czkawka oraz zaciekawiona ja. Białowłosy został trochę w tyle a jego towarzysz podszedł do niej i gdy tylko wstała pocałował ją. Na pocałunek chłopcy zareagowali zawiedzionym jęknięciem, a dziewczyny się zainteresowały. Podczas pocałunku dziewczyna odwróciła się do nas bokiem ukazując elfie ucho i część twarzy. Od razu mi kogoś przypominała. Po przywitaniu z najprawdopodobniej chłopakiem podeszła do białowłosego i wreszcie się odezwała -Cześć braciszku dawno cię nie widziałam-i się do niego przytuliła. Na dźwięk jej głosu wszystkim opadły szczęki. Dopiero teraz obróciła się do nas przodem i powiedziała nieśmiało-Cześć Podeszli do nas wychowawcy i właściciel toru. Pan Gildor zaczął -Myślę że jeszcze wam się nie przedstawili więc ja to zrobię otóż to są Bracia Michel i John-wskazał dwóch wysokich i przystojnych brunetów-Naerys-wskazał blondyna- oraz dwoje z moich dzieci Jack i wasza koleżanka z klasy Aredhel- zakończył i wszystkich już zupełnie zatkało. Michel i John po chwili zabrali motocykle i udali się w stronę garaży. Staliśmy w ciszy jeszcze dobre pięć minut aż trójka motocyklistów nie zaczęła odchodzić. Wedy odezwał się znów pan Gildor -A wy gdzie -Przebrać się, jest strasznie gorąco więc nie myślisz chyba że tak pójdziemy gdziekolwiek-Odezwała się Aredhel nie zatrzymując się. Po piętnastu minutach spędzonych na gadaniu że to niemożliwe obok mnie przebiegł mały blondwłosy chłopczyk. Od razu rozpoznałam w nim brata koleżanki a zarazem chłopca od chorągiewki. W ręku trzymał łuk i czym prędzej wbiegł na trybuny i wspinał się w górę już bez łuku bo pewnie go schował. Po chwili za panem od muzyki przebiegła Aredhel którą rozpoznałam jedynie po charakterystycznych włosach. Podbiegła do murku oddzielającego trybuny od toru i zwinnie robiąc przy tym salto przeskoczyła nad przeszkodą, schyliła się i wzięła do ręki brązowy łuk po czym wróciła na tor. Jej młodszy brat był już wtedy na samej górze trybun. Od Jacka wzięła brązowy kołczan pełen strzał z niebieskimi lotkami i szybko włożyła do niego łuk i oparła o swój motocykl. Gdy po chwili obróciła się do nas przodem zobaczyłam jej ubranie. Miała na sobie niebieską cieniowaną sukienkę bez rękawów do połowy uda, o nieco azjatyckim kroju, od góry granatową a na dole jasnobłękitną i brązowe kozaki na niewielkim obcasie. Obok niej stał Naerys w dżinsach, szarych trampkach, niebieskiej bokserce i narzuconej czerwono czarnej kraciastej koszuli z podwiniętym rękawem i Jack w niebieskiej nierozpinanej bluzie z kieszenią pośrodku brązowych spodniach i granatowych trampkach. rozdział 3 Przepraszam że nic nie pisałam przez jakiś miesiąc ale straciłam motywację i wenę do jakiegokolwiek pisania, a najgorsze że mam wymyślone już dość dużo do przodu jednak nie mogę się zebrać i raz a porządnie tego wszystkiego spisać żeby wstawiać na raty żeby chociaż coś było. Nikt nie komentuje więc prawdopodobnie nikt nie czyta z tego powodu zastanawiam się nad zawieszeniem bloga. Jednak zrobię to tylko jeśli w przeciągu tygodnia od dnia dzisiejszego (5.08) nie pojawi się żaden komentarz zawieszę opowiadanie. Wszyscy z naszej klasy poza Czkawką milczeli i wlepiali oczy w Aredhel stojącą przy swoim motocyklu. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy odezwała się nasza wychowawczyni -Droga młodzieży może udajmy się już do Parku bo się nie wyrobimy w czasie.Aredhel ty i twoi towarzysze idziecie z nami?-zwróciła się najpierw do nas po tem do elfki stojącej cały czas w tym samym miejscu -Nie, proszę pani ze względu na to że klasa której jestem członkiem z małymi wyjątkami mnie nie znosi nie będę wchodzić im w drogę i udam się do domu razem z przyjaciółmi-odpowiedziała nadzwyczaj grzecznie biorąc przy tym kołczan i przerzucając go sobie przez głowę. -Młoda damo proszę natychmiast odłożyć broń i udać się na wycieczkę klasową razem z kolegami.-Zwrócił się do niej ojciec władczym z tonem -Nie rozkazuj mi-zaczęła Aredhel podnosząc głos i podchodząc do ojca- i tak pójdę do domu czy tego chcesz czy nie, a oni-tu wzkazała na nas-mnie nie nienawidzą i nigdzie z nimi nie pójdę wystarczy że muszę ich spotykać w szkole.-Powiedziała i razem z pozostałymi dwoma motocyklistami wzięli motocykle aby odprowadzić je do garażu -Wracaj tu nie skończyłem jeszcze rozmowy!-krzyknął starszy elf za córką -Nie ma mowy-odkrzyknęła po już po odstawieniu motocykla i wraz z dwoma chłopcami udała się w kierunku wyjścia cdn next krótki ale tylko tyle udało mi się wykrzesać jak pisałam wcześniej jeśli nie pojawią się komentarze niestety zawieszę bloga :( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania